Regreso
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: ¿Un capricho? ¿Una deuda?...¿Que es lo que impulso a Kanda Yuu a volver a la Orden Negra?...¿Sera algo o mas bien alguien que lo obligo a regresar? sea lo que sea no lo dejara morir en paz hasta que haya acabado con sus asuntos pendientes. *Este es mi primer fic de D Gray-man, espero que me den una oportunidad* ONE-SHOT
¡Hola hola! mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre como ya sabrán es _**Tsukiyo-san**_ y esta es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre D Gray-man ¿Que puedo decir?….me encanta esta serie, es de mis favoritas.

Bueno, este al ser mi primer sobre esta serie me gustaría mucho que me dijeran mis fallas, que me dieran consejos o darme a conocer si hice bien mi trabajo…yo acepto de todo, hasta tomatazos salvajes XD.

También quiero que me den su opinión sobre cierto tema, tengo unos proyectos en mente para esta serie y quiero su ayuda.

Ahora si… ¡LEAN!

.

.

.

.

D GRAY-MAN Y TODA SU EXCELENTE HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA HOSHINO KATSURA, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE SUS PERSONAJES PARA FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO :D

.

.

.

.

" _ **REGRESO"**_

.

.

.

.

Si en el pasado le hubieran dicho que algún día necesitaría la ayuda de un enano albino y mártir habría enviado al carajo a la persona que le dijo eso o la hubiera tomado de loca, pero con lo que había vivido meses atrás esa imposibilidad ya estaba más que hecha.

En estos momentos no sabía si maldecir o agradecer a Allen Walker por lo que había hecho por él y por Alma.

Si no fuera por la ayuda de ese Moyashi tal vez habría matado a Alma en su ataque de ira o hubiera hecho algo peor… ¿Cómo qué?...quien sabe pero considerando el estado en el que estaba aquella vez no habría de extrañarse que sus agresivas acciones hubieran terminado muy mal.

Y ahí estaba él, nuevamente caminando en los grandes pasillos de la Orden acompañado de Lenalee y Marie, quienes le explicaban todo lo sucedido en su ausencia.

 _El conejo y Bookman desaparecidos…_

 _La muerte del inspector…_

 _El ataque de los Noé…_

 _Y la huida del Moyashi…._

Vaya…sí que habían sucedido muchas cosas mientras no estaba, pero la única que le sorprendía era la noticia sobre el albino.

 _¿Allen Walker había escapado de la Orden?_

Genial (nótese el sarcasmo), el cómo idiota había regresado a la sede de los exorcistas solo para enterarse que el enano ya no estaba ahí….maldito Moyashi.

 _¿Y porque había regresado?_

Porque se sentía en deuda y a la vez culpable con el oji gris de Inocencia parasita.

Ese imbécil….por eso mismo no sabía si maldecirlo cuantas veces le diera su regalada gana o agradecérselo.

 _¿Ahora que debía hacer?_

Claramente no podía dejar al albino a su suerte, ya que la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente había sido en parte culpa suya.

Él había despertado al Noé que habitaba en el interior del Walker cuando lo atravesó con su Mugen en uno de los costados de su cuerpo, también había sido por él que Allen había abierto la puerta del Arca con tal de que pudieran huir Alma y él, a pesar de que sabía que el hacerlo sin permiso sería considerado como una insubordinación de su parte.

 _En pocas palabras, el Moyashi estaba en problemas gracias a él._

La culpa que cargaba tras su espalda y la gratitud interna que sentía eran las responsables de que no pudiera vivir en paz el tiempo que le quedaba con vida, el cual estaba seguro que no era mucho por la pelea que tuvo en la rama norteamericana.

Después de ir por Mugen y a ver visto al viejo Zu Mei Chang por última vez, empezó a reflexionar lo que debía hacer ahora.

Nuevamente era un exorcista por lo que solo volvería a ser libre cuando muriera, aunque ya no le importaba, ya no tenía razones para querer serlo y una muestra de ello era que ahora bajo su propio juicio acepto trabajar otra vez para la organización eclesiástica.

El Moyashi ya llevaba 3 meses desaparecido, no habían dado con él y ni siquiera tenían una mísera pista sobre su ubicación….imbéciles.

Aunque también era de esperarse que no dieran con el albino tan fácilmente considerando que su maestro había sido Cross Marian, alguien experto en ocultarse.

 **-Che….que problemático** \- Fueron sus palabras al analizar un poco mejor la situación

Sin embargo poco después llego a sus oídos la noticia de que Jonny había renunciado, y la razón de ello era para ir en búsqueda del albino.

Perfecto….él debía de tener alguna idea de dónde encontrarlo o como.

Iría con él, darían con Allen y se quedaría con el enano hasta que hallaran una forma de deshacerse del Noé o sino para asesinarlo antes de que el décimo cuarto tomara una posesión completa del cuerpo del albino.

Después de todo se lo debía, por la breve libertad que vivió y por los últimos momentos que tuvo con Alma.

Porque era su compañero (aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente) y como tal lo ayudaría lo mejor que pudiera aunque el chico ya estuviera considerado como un enemigo de la Orden, él haría lo mismo que hizo el oji gris.

A pesar de que Allen sabía que se metería en problemas por sus acciones en la rama norteamericana hizo lo creyó correcto…aun cuando estaba consciente de las consecuencias que habría en él….por eso el haría lo mismo.

 _Aunque tal vez los altos mandos de la congregación estuvieran en contra de lo que él quería…_

 _Aunque sus justificaciones no fueran aceptadas…_

 _Aunque el camino que estaba a punto de recorrer fuera difícil…._

 _Aunque la cantidad de vida que le quedaba no fuese lo suficiente para alcanzar su objetivo…lo daría todo._

 _ **Lo valía….lo debía…lo haría.**_

Después de todo era Kanda Yuu… y el no fallaba en lo que se proponía.

Solo esperaba que el Moyashi estuviera preparado para lo que estaba a punto de pasar…ese enano ya no podría seguir escapando por mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Ahora sí, bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de pasar a leer mi primer trabajo con este anime, y bueno iré directo al grano…necesito su ayuda para los proyectos que quiero publicar aquí.

Los fics tienen romance pero teniendo en consideración a quienes voy a usar no va a ser empalagoso pero si lindo, y la pareja que tengo en mente va a ser KandaxOC, aquellos que me conozcan cuando lean el fic puede que se sorprendan por el OC ya que es una de mis tres presentadoras y la usare porque se parece en ciertos aspectos (puede que ya tenga una idea de quien se trata) pero la historia la publicare una vez que acabe con alguno de los fics que estoy escribiendo ahora. Los fics son:

" **¿Atracción o Repulsión?"** (Será AU)

 _Se dice que aquellos que son iguales se repelen y aquellos que son diferentes se atraen pero… ¿Qué pasara con aquellos que se parecen pero también son completamente distintos? ¿Se odiaran o sentirán cierta atracción?_

" **Shiro Kaigi"** (este si será ambientado en el universo original de DGM)

 _Él lo único que quería era resolver lo que había provocado para poder descansar en paz, ella deseaba respuestas a todas las incógnitas que envolvían su vida; su objetivo es distinto pero el camino que deben tomar para alcanzarlo parecer ser el mismo...¿Que es lo que les espera?_

Espero contar con su apoyo y nos vemos luego.

*SALUDOS*


End file.
